Instant de paix
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Duo cherche quelqu'un à ennuyer, il a choisi de surprendre Heero. Va t'il y parvenir ?


_Un petit texte gentil pour me faire pardonner tout le mal que je leur fait dans mes autres histoires._

_Duo : Et tu crois qu'on va gober ça ?_

_Hahn tah Yhel : Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Les personnages de gundam wing (qui au passage ne sont toujours pas à moi et qui voudraient que je leur foute la paix, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver vu que j'ai plein d'histoires en cours et en réserve) : ...!!!_

* * *

**Instant de paix**

Duo entra à pas de loup dans le bureau où travaillait Heero, cela faisait un moment qu'il espérait surprendre le japonais et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour ce faire. Il savait qu'il avait plus de chances d'y parvenir lorsque le 01 travaillait sur son ordinateur, même si cela était bien plus risqué, Heero n'aimant guère être dérangé dans son travail.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre qu'une fois encore il n'y parviendrait pas, bien au contraire. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était surpris.

Heero était bien devant son ordinateur, ce dernier était en marche, un fichier s'ouvrait sur le bureau, mais Heero ne travaillait pas, il ne regardait même pas l'écran. Ses doigts ne touchaient pas le clavier. Non, il était bien loin de son travail en cet instant. Ses yeux contemplaient la souple forme noire lovée sur ses genoux et la petit créature féline levait vers lui des yeux d'or mélés de bronze. Les doigts du pilote carressaient le doux pelage du chaton qu'il avait recueilli deux mois plus tôt sur un parking, mourrant de faim et désireux d'un foyer. Une toute petite créature maigrichonne qui, à cinq mois, ne pesait que 700 grammes, mais qui avait une si forte personnalité que rien n'avait su la vaincre. Une petite créature qui aurait sans doute du avoir peur, mais qui s'était laissé attraper et emporter.(1)

A l'époque Heero avait affirmé qu'il ne garderait pas l'animal, qu'il ne l'avait pris que pour lui sauver la vie, qu'il demanderait à Sally ou à Hilde de lui trouver un foyer, qu'au pire il le confierait à un refuge. Mais personne ne semblait vouloir d'un tout petit chaton entièrement noir. (2)

Heero avait décidé de se tourner vers son second choix, mais il avait d'abord voulu s'assurer que le chaton serait bien.

Duo l'avait accompagné jusqu'au refuge le plus proche, ils n'avaient pas pris le petit animal, ce n'était qu'un repérage. Par chance, ce jour là se déroulait une journée portes ouvertes et ils avaient pu entrer sans se faire remarquer. Heero n'avait qu'à peine regardé les stands dressés pour l'occasion, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : voir où vivaient les chats. Il avait donc traversé la cour en direction des bâtiments les abritant. Il s'était figé devant les cages de béton et de fer ouvertes à tous les vents, avait contemplé les petits prisonniers, la porte entrouverte donnant sur l'abri le plus isolé mais qui ne le semblait guère. un bâtiment, deux cages, une pour les chatons, l'autre pour les adultes. Quelques gamelles, un arbre à chat, des jouets… et le béton, juste le béton pour tout sol. Heero avait regardé quelques minutes puis il avait fait demi tour et il avait repris le chemin de la planque. Duo l'avait suivi, désolé de ce qu'il avait vu, regrettant de ne pouvoir rien donner pour améliorer l'ordinaire de ces pauvres bêtes, de ne pouvoir en prendre une, mais il n'avait pas d'argent. (3)

Ils n'étaient pas retournés. Le chaton nommé Chibi , en raison de sa petite taille, était resté (4), comme une mascotte, aimé de tous mais aimant surtout Heero, le suivant partout dans la maison, couchant devant sa porte si par hasard il la trouvait fermée, ou sur son lit si elle restait ouverte.

Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, jamais encore il n'avait vu son ami ainsi, détendu, attentif à autre chose qu'à son travail. Il observait avec fascination le jeu des doigts du japonais sur la fourrure noire. Le chaton avait la tête renversée en arrière, il offrait sa gorge à la grande main qui le touchait. Il la redressa soudain, fixant celui qu'il avait élu pour maître et miaula, un petit miaulement doux et interrogateur. (5) Duo vit les yeux bleus s'embuer d'émotion.

- Oui mon Chibi ?

Jamais encore Heero n'avait parlé d'une voix si douce, si tendre.

Le chaton miaula encore et le pilote de Wing lui répondit, un étrange dialogue s'instaura entre l'adolescent et le petit animal. Duo quitta la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il était entré, referma la porte sans bruit et s'y adossa. Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes, il était trop ému pour cela. Il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette du premier pilote et il ne l'en aimait que plus encore.

Le perfect soldier était donc capable d'aimer, et que ce ne soit qu'un chaton n'avait pas d'importance, du moment qu'il avait quelqu'un à aimer et qui lui rende cet amour.

"Ce n'est qu'un début Heero, un jour, je te montrerais que d'autres peuvent aussi t'aimer... que d'autres t'aiment aussi..."

Il essuya ses larmes et s'éloigna en souriant, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire : empêcher qui que ce soit de déranger Heero et Chibi. Par tous les moyens. Pour Quatre et Trowa, ce ne serait pas difficile, Quatre comprendrait et Trowa n'avait aucune raison de vouloir parler à Heero. Quand à Wu Fei...

Duo se mit à sourire d'avantage.

Quand à Wu Fei, ce serait une occasion rêvée pour le tourmenter un peu plus.

Ravi de cette perspective Duo se lança à la recherche de sa prochaine victime.

OWARI ?

* * *

_(1) Cette partie est véridique, le chaton existe vraiment et a été trouvé sur le parking d'une imprimerie où je faisais un stage lors de mon dernier jour de travail. Comme personne n'en voulais je l'ai ramené chez moi afin de lui trouver un foyer (j'avais déjà un chat, je n'en voulais pas d'autre)._

_(2) Cette partie aussi est vraie, j'ai dit à tout le monde que je ne voulais pas le garder, j'ai passé des annonces, j'ai essayé de le caser auprès d'un tas de gens, rien à faire._

_(3) Hélas, cela aussi s'est produit, il s'agit de la SPA de Bourges, une ville près de chez moi et le refuge le plus proche pour moi. J'y suis allée sans lui car, ayant travaillé comme bénévole à la SPA de Gennevilliers en région parisienne, je sais comment cela se passe et je voulais d'abord m'assurer qu'il serait bien. Finalement, les locaux parisiens étaient des palais à côté de ce que j'ai vu à Bourges. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment reluisant. à Gennevilliers les chatons étaient parqués dans ses cages à l'intérieur d'une caravane où l'on allumait la lumière que lorsqu'il y avait des visiteurs. Du moins, c'était ainsi en 1998 lorsque j'y travaillais. Je tiens à préciser, que j'admire le travail de la SPA, simplement, ils n'ont pas toujours les moyens d'assurer le confort de leurs protégés._

_(4) Encore et toujours vrai. Chibi est arrivé en Août 2006, il avait cinq mois, on est en novembre 2006 et je viens de le faire tatouer et stériliser. Je crois qu'il est parti pour faire un bout de chemin avec moi et son ainé Minuit qui a huit ans. C'est un beau et vif jeune chat de 2 kilos 800, gourmand, cullotté et bavard. J'ai réalisé voila peu qu'en fait c'est le treizième chat à vivre avec moi depuis que je suis partie de chez mes parents et en plus, il est tout noir ! Minuit lui est le sixième, il est né chez moi comme huit de mes chats précédents, à minuit, d'où son nom._

_(5) Chibi aime parfois être sur mes genoux lorsque je travaille sur l'ordinateur, mais il veut aussi que je m'occupe de lui, alors il me parle beaucoup pour pas que j'oublie de le caresser. Le reste du temps il joue ou se tient sur l'unité centrale de mon mac ou de mon pc à moins qu'il ne cherche une bétise à faire ou quelque chose à grignotter. Il adore le pain et je dois donc toujours veiller à ne pas le laisser à sa portée, surtout quand je viens de l'acheter et qu'il est tout frais (ou chaud, cela dépend)._


End file.
